Hattori Masako
'Character First Name' Masako 'Character Last Name' Hattori 'IMVU Username' EvrisMata 'Nickname (optional)' Koneko-chan (kitten) 'Age' 21 'Date of Birth' September 25, 180 AN 'Gender' '' Female (♀). 'Ethnicity' ''Asian/Amegakurian, though she spent the majority of her childhood in Inpponmatsu, a small fishing village in the Land of Rivers. 'Height' 5'6" 'Weight' 105lbs 'Blood Type' B- 'Occupation' Hattori clan kunoichi. Subordinate leader of the Hattori Clan. 'Scars/Tattoos' Kanji lettering on her upper stomach and back which read "love" and "warrior" respectively. 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Upbeat and outgoing, Masako knows how to put a smile on anyone's face and while she can be absent-minded and at times appear to be foolish, she's a kind a soul who is usually there to lend a helping hand to anyone who may need it. She absolutely despises violence and fighting, disdainfully looking down on those who take pleasure in combat and inflicting pain; she usually prefers to negotiate and utlitizing whatever means she can to get out of a fight. But those who would wish to use her pacifistic, gentle nature against her should be wary: when her back is against the wall, Masako will shed her bubbly personality and fight back fiercely, especially when loved ones are endangered- friends and family means everything to her and she will not hesitate to put her own life on the line to protect them from harm. 'Behaviour' Masako is an observant, extremely curious woman and as such she's always on the lookout for anything that might appeal to her- from nonchalant gossip on the sidewalk to even the most minute sounds, if it catches her eye Masako will immediately stop whatever it is she is doing and move in closer to observe her object of interest, staying out of sight and watching/listening in quitely. However this habit of silent observation from the shadows has gotten her in plenty of trouble in the past, especially when she is caught doing something she obviously isn't supposed to be doing (sneaking into someone's backyard to eavesdrop on a private conversation for instance). Masako is also very patient when speaking with other people, politely waiting for them to finish talking before she opens her mouth; as a child she was taught that speaking when others are currently doing so would be bad form and thus she takes extra care not to interrupt people when they're talking so as to avoid appearing inconsiderate. 'Nindo (optional)' "I don't like it ... but if drawing my sword keeps another in the sheathe, then I'll keep fighting. Fighting so others don't have to - that is what I live for!" When using her ''Fukushu ''technique: "Causing pain and suffering... destroying everything to fuel our own egos... THIS is the essense of humanity; I am but a living manifestation of our true nature!" 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' The Nijime: a person can be either be born with it yet it has not been activated due to the age of the child. Or on A spur of emotions raging inside the wielder causing the Nijime to force its way out and activated.Positive Effects: Grants the user a 180 degree field of vision slightly better than someone with normal vision as well Grants the User the ability to learn a third chakra nature Which the eyes changes color depending on the users Chakra nature. It has Genjutsu properties which is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind, thereby affecting their five senses, to where it can manipulate the targets brain into seeing illusions not as strong of an illusion as Uchiha clan's Sharingan and will only effect opponents that have a weaker mind then the user. Negative Effects: It can take a heavy toll on the person & can possibly cause the person nervous system to collapse & cause the yielder's body to shut its self-down. It uses a lot of chakra, which can lead to death if the user does not have good chakra control. Hattori Clan (服部一族 Hattori Ichizoku)''is one of the Clans of Amegakure their Kekki Genki is know as Nijime The Hattori are master of subterfuge, assassination and the hidden knife in the dark. Their Kekki Genki gives them an extreme boost to make them more deadly than the average shinobi. They are experts in the art of ninjutsu,taijutsu and one of the families responsible for developing a school of murder and sabotage, the "Iga-ryu ninjutsu". Hattori Clan has a huge distrust issues due to their leaders assasination, so on their side of Amegakure it's heavly guarded by the Hattori's top shinobi & Samurai only certain people are allowed inside the village. ''Shirakawa Clan (白川一族 Shirakawa Ichizoku): The Shirakawa clan was a prominent family from Amegakure who were renowned for being exceptionally talented in both combat and for their gentleman, benevolent disposition. Masters of the sword, many of of their members were diligent practioners of kenjutsu and their skills were often regarded as being on par with, or even surpassing, the samurai of the Land of Iron. They were a virtuous family who stressed such noble ideals as loyalty and fealty to one's lord; Daisuke Shirakawa, their lord and most famed warrior, exemplified these traits the most. Although they were on very good terms with Hanzō and the Hattori clan, the Amekage's increasing paranoia caused them no end of worry, and Daisuke would often have frequent arguements regarding his policies. But the Shirakawa would still carry out the Amekage's wishes, not because they respected Hanzō (which they did of course), but because they swore an undying oath to serve the Village Hidden in Rain in whatever capacity they could- including giving their lives. They proved this during the Second Shinobi World War when they joined their fellow Rain brethren in the field of battle as they fought valiantly against the forces of Konohagakure, though Amegakure would ultimately lose the war with the village sustaining heavy damage to its infrastructure in the process. When the Third Shinobi World War rolled on a few years later, the Shirakawa focused their efforts on defending the country from any outside threats and taking care of the many displaced children who had been orphaned as a result of the war; some of them, such as Masako's great-great-great grandmother Reiko, would even be taken into the clan. Although Amegakure was still far from the peaceful place it had once been, the situation was at least stabilized for the moment and it was generally accepted that things would soon get better. That is, until the appearence of a group of ninja who wanted to take things into their own hands... Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato, three shinobi who were tired of the senseless violence that had embroiled their village, joined together with other like-minded shinobi to bring back peace to Amegakure as well as the world. Calling themselves the Akatsuki, they set out with a lofty goal: eradicating all war from the land forever. While many in the village - including Daisuke - approved of their actions and even commiserated with their plight, Hanzō only saw the nonviolent organization as a threat to his power and together with Konoha's Root force tried to have them eliminated, resulting in Yahiko's death. Nagato then gathered the remaining Akatsuki into a military force to depose Hanzō's regime, igniting Amegakure in a civil war. Daisuke was then left with an ultimatum: either join Nagato and his followers or stay allied to the Hattori. Either decision carried immense risk but in the end he made his choice. He assembled the Shirakawa and marched forth with his Amekage to engage the insurgents- Daisuke may have sympathized with the young revolutionary's ideals but Hanzō was still his lord and he had sworn his allegiance to him. This however, would ultimately prove to be his undoing. The Akatsuki easily annhiliated Hanzō's forces and although he managed to escape, he was eventually found and Nagato, using Yahiko's body as a vessel and assuming the alias "Pain", singlehandedly killed him in cold blood. He then hunted down anyone else who was close to the slain Amekage, killing them without mercy in a quick, bloody massacre. When news spread of the Hattori's demise, the Shirakawa soon mobilized to combat the Akatsuki leader but they were cut down one by one, suffering the same fate as their Hattori comrades. Daisuke too fell after an intense struggle but not before giving the order for the remaining Shirakawa to flee the village. It's unknown as to what happened to the survivors after they left Amegakure. Many assume some went into hiding while others settled into different countries under new alliases. Whatever the case, it is generally accepted that the clan itself is no more. 'Ninja Class ' chuunin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Lightning 'Weapon of choice' Asagao ''(morning glory) and ''Tanoshiame ''(joyous rain), a pair of twin katana. 'Strengths' *Quick footed *Athletic *Lithe *Observant *Benevolent *Nurturing *Ninjutsu *Kenjutsu 'Weaknesses' *Dark chakra *Can be daft at times *Naive *Meek *Easily startled *Rash *Hot-headed '''Chakra colour' Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 4 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 5 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 3 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Fukiya Total: 8.5 'Jutsu List' Fire Release: *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet *Fire Release: Flame Bullet *Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique *Fire Release: Running Fire *Cloud-Style Flame Beheading *Fire Release: Flame Flower *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *'Burning Palm Technique:' Engulfing her hands in fire, Masako charges at her opponent and slams her palms into their face/torso; the resulting impact usually erupts into a small-scale explosion. Lightning Release: *Chidori * Chidori Current *Lightning Surge *Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind *Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration *Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder *'Uproarious Rising Flash Kick:' Masako uses her chakra to infuse her legs with lightning, rushing towards her opponent at breakneck speed and then delivering rapid fast kicks. Other jutsu: *''Fukushū Fōmu ''(revenge form): Masako releases the inner malice within her and uses dark chakra to become an unstoppable killing machine, increasing her abilities beyond their natural limits. However while in this mode, she becomes berserk, attacking everyone and everything in sight in a frenzied rage. Her body also starts detoriating quickly from the immense overflow of negative energy coursing through her veins. *''Kurai Hoshi o Rakka ''(the falling dark star): A special technique which can only be used when her abilities at their peak, Masako leaps high into the air and raises her arms to summon an enormous comet which crashes fiercely into the earth in a massive explosion, utterly destroying everything in the immediate vincinity. *Shadow Clone Technique 'Allies' Amegakure, Village Hidden in the Rain (雨隠れの里, Amegakure no Sato) Hattori Clan (服部一族, Hattori Ichizoku) - Hattori Akar - Hattori Taro - Hattori Miiko - Hattori Kagari - Hattori Hajime Uzumaki Clan ( うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) - Uzumaki Kagato - Uzumaki Lenna Danketsugakure, Village Protected within Unity (団結れの里, Danketsugakure no Sato) Hyūga Clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) - Haven Hyuga Unaffiliated - Katagasa Arisu 'Enemies' None personally but she considers anyone who threatens her family and village to be against her as well. Omoidegakure, Village Lost within Memories (思い出れの里, Omoidegakure no Sato) Kurochi Clan (黒い血の一族 , Kurochi Ichizoku) - Kishi Kurochi Bio ''' Background Information' For as long as she can remember, Masako has lived a quaint life growing up in Ipponmatsu- a small, unassuming village in the Land of Rivers mostly known (and named) for the large solitary pine tree that towered over everyone and everything. She lived with her grandparents: a couple of kindhearted, if not seniled fishmongers who took Masako in when she was just a baby, having lost her previous home long ago. Where she was a sweet soul, she was rather shy and softspoken; unless she was selling fish, she preferred to avoid large crowds when she could. However, her days in the village were simple and worry-free and everything was well for her. Until she heard the singing. She doesn't know when it started happening, but every night when Masako went to sleep, she would begin hearing a voice to her in a soft soprano and would soon begin having horrible nightmares afterwards- nightmares that she is unable to wake up from. She had long considered telling others of her problem: her grandparents, the other villagers, anyone would listen, but continually thought against it. "They would probably all say the same thing," she thought. "That it is nothing. Just bad dreams from lack of sleep." So she went about her business as usual, selling fish to whomever could afford it and generally being the nice little girl she always was. All the while acting as though nothing were wrong. But she would still hear the voice, still hear the song and during one particular night, it sounded... ''wrong. '' '' The normally calm and soothing voice soon began singing in a shrill and unbearably disonant tone; it was as though someone were yelling endlessly into her ear. She also began having the same horrid vision: sitting alone, covered in what appeared to be ink of blankish-red hue, and being surrounded by the bodies of the dead and dying whilst a blazing conflagration burned all around her. It was a contant, repeating process that went on for many a night... until her dreams had become a terrorifying reality. Waking up one dreary morning, Masako beheld a horrific sight: the smoldering ruins of a recently destroyed Ipponmatsu. Her clothes were covered in fresh blood and all around her were the broken bodies of the men, women, and children who had come to call the village home; among them were that of her dear grandparents. So traumatized was she that Masako never left her home, unsure of where to go or that to do. She remained there in the shambles of her former home for a long while until she was discovered by a passing traveller named Amaya who took pity on the the poor girl and offered to take her in. The mysterious wayfarer cared for the scarred fishmonger and treated her like family, and while she was grateful for the hospitality, Masako felt that she couldn't stay as she was afraid of what would happen if she did. But just as she was about to turning to depart, her seemingly innocent caretaker revealed something about herself: she was a highly skilled ex-ANBU operative from Kirigakure- specifically their hunter-nin division.What's more, she was looking for an apprentice to take up her mantel. Masako refused at first but ultimately agreed to be trained in the ways of ninjutsu. She figured that she would use these skills to protect people from the dangers of the world- and maybe somehow destroy the voice in her head should the opportunity to do so arise. The two women trained hard for many years and while her tutelage was very rigorous, Masako learned many new skills along the way and she eventually emerged a competent shinobi herself. Both she and Amaya were soon undertaking missions together. Whether they were sneaking into enemy encampments or spying on targets to collect intel, the ninja duo were never seen apart as each mission brought them closer together and soon Masako began to see her fellow kunoichi not just as a partner, but a sister as well. But she would never speak of her dark secret for fear of losing the only family she had left. And it was this decision that would ultimately cost her. On one autumn day, the women had accepted a job from a wealthy merchant who had a seemingly simple task for them: he was moving some valuble cargo across country and was in need of a few extra hands to help safeguard his caravan. An escort mission. By this time Masako had already done her share of and they were often straightforward enough: just protect the target until they arrived safely at their chosen destination. Once the target arrived, you could then collect your pay. There was usually an attack or two from brigands and other such inconviences, but they were thankfully few and far between. And this particular client was willing to pay a pretty hefty reward. How could they decline? The mission had gone off without a hitch. No bandits, no wild beasts, no sudden enviornmental disaster, nothing. The assignment was almost too easy to the point of being boring. But lo and behold, their luck was about to change. From out of nowhere, they found themselves under attack by assailants dresed in black shizoku ''and unmarked headbands. But as the girls quickly found out, these were no mere ninja but instead jonin-level shinobi. One by one, they made quick work of the caravan's defenders until it was just Masako and Amaya left standing. The girls gave their best that day but as the fighting drew on they were soon becoming exhausted, and with more enemies replacing those that fell, they were always surrounded. Things were starting to look grim... until Masako began to hear singing. In the midst of combat she had heard a soft lullaby, sung by a motherly voice. It then spoke to her in a gentle whisper, as if to alleviate her of all worry: ''"Sore wa daiōjbudeshou..." it said. "I'll protect you." And just like that it was all over. There was no more struggling. No more shouting. No more screaming. Nothing. It was all... quite. When she opened her eyes, Masako beheld the same grisly scene familiar to her all those years ago: there she stood alone, covered in blood and all around her were the broken bodies of friend and fow alike. And amidst the carnage was that of her beloved friend Amaya. Her corpse was lying peacefully, virtually unscarrd- like an angel sleeping blissfult on a bed of skulls. Seeing all that death and destruction and again reliving the nightmares was way too much for her. So she ran... and ran... and ran. She continued to run as fast as her little feet could take her, to get away from it all. Away from this terrible life of her's forever. It had been some time after that incident. Masako eventually settled down in the small cave that she and Amaya had once called home. Times were lonely and although her head filled with thoughts of suicide, she was content knowing that here, far away from civilization, she would be unable to hurt anyone. But being so alone for so long was starting to become too much- she had longed for the tender caress of someone's arms; for someone to hold her close and speak loving words into her ear; for someone to just let her know that it would truly be okay. She wept everyday at not having that somebody anymore and the pain drove her mad with grief. At least, she decided to take the pludge into oblivion and end it all. ... Or rather she would, had fate (figuratively speaking) not taken hold of her. Before she could take that fatal pludge off of the mountain's edge, she was suddenly stopped by a mysterious, dashing young warrior wearing a mask in the shape of a demon's face. He introduced himself as Akar Hattori, leader of the Hattori Clan. She was familiar with the Hattori: one of the so-called "Great Families" who, with their leader, Hanzō, ruled Amegakure until their destruction at the hands of the Akatsuki terrorist organization over 200 years ago. They've somehow managed to survive until present times however and now rule the Village Hidden in Rain with another old clan, the Uzumaki. But what the Hattori's leader was doing way out here, Masako cared less- she just wanted him gone. That's when the masked warrior revealed a startling fact about himself that she just couldn't believe: that he was her brother who was literally from another mother. According to Akar, they were seperated as youths when their home was destroyed many years ago as the result of some great cataclysm and he had been searching for her ever since. Masako of course didn't believe his outrageous tall-tale, but she decided to go with him anyway- because whether or not his tale was true, she would at least have family and joining up with a group of complete strangers sure beated out slowly going insane from solitude. Who knows? There might be more to this man than what is first seen. And thus begins the tale of Masako Shirakawa: a young innocent woman who, due to circumstances that were completely out of her control, turned from a not-so-simple village girl into a skilled warrior of the shadows. Her's is a story that will be fraught with peril, with many experiences (both pleasant and otherwise) that will put her willpower to the test, but she aims to prove that anything can be accomplished as long as one never gives up and gives their all. As she herself would say, "You gotta believe you can do something; once you've done that, everything becomes a whole lot simpler!" 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))